A demon and his boy
by Sasukenoneko
Summary: Sasuke struggles with the words needed to come home as his young estranged son has different plans for this demon lurking on the balcony in the dead of night. Sageki Uchiha, prior to Sarada. SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke sat on the edge of the balcony rail, overlooking the city. It was past midnight and the city was asleep, a perfect time for a wanted criminal like himself to be sneaking around. He admired the lights of the city he had once called home, as memories swept over him. His heart was heavy in conflict as he felt his eyes linger down at his empty hands. What could he say to Sakura to excuse his absence from her life? How could he express to her all of his inner conflicts? He didn't see himself as worthy of Sakura's love. He has ruined her so many times, over and over again. Yet, here he stood again on the same balcony as many other nights, hoping to find the courage to step in through her doors again and apologize.

His thought was interrupted as he suddenly felt the tiny soft sting of something being thrown at his back. He lifted his head up slowly and turned back around to survey what just happened with minimal interest. A small figure caught his peripheral vision as he did a double take.

It was a child. A four year old pink haired boy with spiked hair and sharp bangs standing at the balcony door. He stood boldly at the doorway of the dark apartment with a black shirt and green sweats. He held an armful of hard raw beans piled into his shirt that he secured with his arm to his chest. With one arm up holding a handful of beans, he stood there fearlessly glaring at the dark brooding intruder on his balcony. Sasuke looked at the anger and resilience in his small green eyes, it was like watching a reflection of himself as a child. He gave no comment to the boy as they considered each other in silence.

"Demon out!" Sageki yelled as he threw a handful of beans at Sasuke from the balcony door. Sasuke didn't even flinch at the few beans being tossed his way. He looked down at the boy in annoyance.

"You don't even recognize your own father?" Sasuke said to him with irritation filling his voice. Sageki in return grew irritated at Sasuke's words and decided to throw a handful of beans at him again.

"You're not my father" Sageki yelled at him.

"What about respecting your elders, you little brat?" Sasuke replied sharply.

"Demon out!" Sageki continued chanting as he threw another handful of beans at him. And another, and another.

Sasuke quickly turned around to face Sageki in a crouching position on the rail of the balcony, daring him to throw another handful of beans again.

Sageki was not phased and quickly grabbed another handful of beans, holding them up in revolt from Sasuke's threat.

Sasuke flared his nostrils in anger before deciding to activate his Sharingan to scare off the boy. The red in his eye glowed brightly in comparison to the dark night around him.

Sageki immediately froze in fear. The dark outline of Sasuke crouched on the balcony with his cape flapping gently in the air, his bright red eyes staring at him. It was the thing of nightmares to a young boy. The figure felt like a large pitch black demon, four times his own size, about to attack him. He took a step back while he held his arm up. He wanted to run. He had to swallow his fear, he had to protect his mother from the demon.

Hands shaking, he inhaled and summoned all his strength. He bravely threw the beans at the demon with all the force he could muster. In the span of a mere second, Sageki dropped all the beans cradled in his shirt with his other arm and reached up for the glass door handle- slamming it shut. His timing was spot on, as Sasuke jumped up to reach out for Sageki, the door slammed on his face- making a loud thud sound before hitting the balcony floor. Sageki stood on the other side of the glass door in sheer terror. He looked at the black figure on the balcony floor and shot his arms up as the victor.

The sound was loud enough to wake Sakura from her sleep. She ran out from the bedroom in her shirt and underwear in a mad dash. She picked up Sageki before catching her eyes on the black shadow on the floor outside the glass balcony door. She looked up and down at Sageki in panic as she walked away from the balcony door holding him in her arms.

"What happened! What is that?" Sakura asked her son frantically as she was assessing if he was hurt or not. Her bare feet stepping hard on the little objects, she looked down at the floor covered in beans.

Sageki pointed at the figure on the balcony, "DEMON! I killed the demon!" He shouted victoriously. "Momma I did it!" He continued with a smile across his face. Sakura looked over at the balcony, once her eyes adjusted to the dark she noticed the figure was Sasuke sitting down rubbing his head next to the glass door. Shock overtook her for a moment.

"S-Sa-SASUKE!?" She yelled out in surprise. She hadn't heard a thing from him in many months, yet here he was on her balcony in the middle of the night. She quickly paced over to Sasuke, placing Sageki on her hip as she opened the glass door.

Sasuke looked up at her as he rubbed his head. Relief overcame him as he saw her face, it was all he wanted- the reason he came. Unfortunately, his eyes were caught by the jeering little pink haired three year old on her hip, glaring at him with his arms folded.

"What happened, are you okay? I heard a loud crash" Sakura asked with worry. The two boys both flared their nostrils in the same manner at each other with irritation.

"When was the last time you disciplined that kid?" Sasuke growled as he glared at the boy. Sakura was speechless at the sudden comment. The first words out of Sasuke's mouth after months of a long-awaited reunion? She looked down at Sageki on her hip and noticed the electric tension between the two. She turned her hip away from Sasuke, protectively placing Sageki behind her.

"Since when have you ever cared about how he is being raised? You're never here!" she snapped at Sasuke, trying to control her outrage. Sageki nodded, prodding his head out from behind Sakura to stick his tongue out at Sasuke.

Sasuke opened his mouth to respond to Sakura, but his words fell short. The truth in her words stung hard. He stood up in silence, carefully contemplating his next words with his mouth open in shock. He looked at the Sakura, angrily standing before him like a lioness defending her cub. A cold sweat hit him as he sensed her chakra was elevated for battle. He didn't come here with the intention to fight her, he actually had a long speech he had been working out in his head for weeks. He had come to her balcony multiple times, trying to find the courage to tell it to her, but now was obviously not the time for that. He ruined his introduction already, instead, he settled on trying to simply calm her down.

"Can I come in?" He asked apologetically. Sakura noticed the change in his voice and dropped her defensiveness. She looked him up and down with worry.

"Are you injured?" She asked softly.

"Internally," he told her with a sad tone in his voice. He looked up at her to lock eyes.

Sakura looked at him, understanding what he meant. He was lonely and he missed her. Her eyes got a little watery, she was happy to know that he missed her. She missed him every moment she looked at her own son's face, the spitting image of him. She choked on her words and looked upward to stop herself from tearing up.

She slowly nodded, allowing Sasuke to come in. Sageki sternly shook his head in disagreement as she opened the balcony door wide enough for him to enter. Sasuke lowered his head slightly with respect as he entered into the dark living room.

"Mooomm" Sageki whined in her arms.

"Clean up these beans, you little brat" Sasuke huffed at Sageki as he entered the living room rubbing his head. Sageki huffed at him in return, crossing his arms, refusing to comply.

"Sasuke!" Sakura snapped quickly. Sasuke rolled his eyes after turning away from her, placing his sword on the couch and taking a seat in the dark.

"Why is the living room covered in beans?" Sakura questioned as she looked at the floor. She closed the glass door and looked at Sageki accusingly. His big green eyes returned her gaze innocently as his eyebrows rose up. He mustered his best pouty face. Sakura instantly knew he was the culprit. She marveled at the absolute resemblance he had to Sasuke at the moment. He knew he had her around his little finger, how could she be upset at such a face?

"Never mind" She shook her head, "I don't even want to know, just clean it up and don't think of doing it again," she said defeatedly as she placed Sageki down on the floor. She walked to the kitchen to grab the trash basket for him to throw the beans into.

Sasuke sat on the couch, looming at Sageki in the dark. The stare was returned back to him as Sageki slowly picked up a few beans in his hand. He looked over his shoulder at Sakura walking away towards the kitchen. Knowing she wasn't looking, Sageki quickly threw a single bean, with amazing accuracy, at Sasuke's forehead- right between his eyes. Sasuke shook his head in disbelief.

He grabbed the same bean that just fell on his lap and chucked it back at Sageki, hitting him right in between the eye as well, but with more force. Sageki dropped all the beans gathered in his hand and let out a squeak as he got knocked onto his butt. His eyes watered up as he rubbed his own forehead with two fingers. The two glared at each other in the dark.

Sakura turned on the lamp as she entered the living room with the trash basket for Sageki to collect the beans. She placed it next to him, instructing him that he couldn't go back to bed unless everything was picked up. She walked over to Sasuke on the couch and sat down next to him, kicking her legs up comfortably and leaning on his shoulder.

Sasuke was rather shocked at Sakura's casual acceptance towards him. No speech, no apology from him, Sakura simply accepted the worst of him without so much as a second thought. She deserved better than him, he thought to himself. He looked over at her affectionately, she caught his gaze for a moment before turning her eyes back to supervise Sageki. Sasuke placed his hand on her thigh as he also turned to watch Sageki.

Sageki ran back and forth around the living room collecting the scattered beans and throwing them into the trash with frustration. His anger rising as he turned to face the two watching him from the couch every once in a while. He didn't take defeat well as his furious little self marched around, glaring at the demon cuddle up to his mother on the couch. He swore his revenge with each bean tossed into the basket.

Sasuke couldn't help but watch in awe. The boy could barely mutter a few words out as he ran through the apartment screaming when he last visited just a few months ago, now he was like a completely different child. His personality was apparent now, and it amazed him how much of Sakura and himself he saw in the boy. So much anger pent up in such a small figure. He rose his fingers up to his forehead to rub the exact spot where Sageki hit him with the bean a moment ago. One hell of a shot too, Sasuke thought to himself. Suddenly, Sasuke noticed he had his two fingers on his own forehead, just like his brother would affectionately do to him. He gave a small inhale in shocking realization as he lowered his hand and continued watching Sageki collect the beans.

….my own son, Sasuke thought to himself proudly.

* * *

I don't own Naruto.

Story inspired by Komai's illustrations; please visit her deviant art at: komai69i


	2. Chapter 2

Sageki woke up on his bed, with the sunlight flickering through the blinds. The birds were chirping just outside his window and the aroma of bacon filled the house as his senses slowly started coming to. The distant sounds of cooking and laughter coming from the kitchen serenaded his ears. It was a beautiful sunday morning, the kind that makes you forget about the worries of the world. Sageki lifted his head up and looked out his bedroom door, he was excited for what the day would bring. He hopped out of bed and ran to greet his mother in the kitchen. As he joyously ran down the hallway towards the living room, the smell of delicious breakfast foods intensified.

He caught sight of Sakura, in her black tank top and grey sweats with her spikey morning hair. Sageki pranced over to her and hugged her thigh, surprising her as she set the table. Sakura looked down at Sageki after he finished rubbing his face against her sweats and taking in her sweet motherly aroma. He peered up at her with a smile and she pet his short pink spikey hair.

"Good morning Sageki!" Sakura chirped with a glow in her cheeks.

"Morning mama" Sageki chirped back. Sageki looked at her a little perplexed. Something was different about her today. It wasn't until he caught the movement of another person approaching him that realization hit him.

The demon that visited last night was not a dream, it was still here. To his displeasure, it was standing in front of him. Wearing a dark grey shirt and black sweats, it was noticeable that it had made himself at home quickly. Sageki glared at it as it brought two hot plates of food and put it on the table.

"You're finally awake huh?" Sasuke greeted the boy sarcastically with a grin.

Sageki looked up at Sakura as he clung to her thigh. He gave her a look to notify her that she was in trouble. Sasuke gave a chuckle at this condescending look his tiny eyes shot at Sakura. Sakura had to do a double take when she caught Sageki's annoyed look.

"No. Don't give me that, we made your favorite breakfast" Sakura notified Sageki as she continued to set the table with him clinging to her leg.

Sageki slowly peered over at the hot plates on the table. Hot rice porridge next to a large baked Salmon tray, pickled veggies and simmered eggplant in oyster sauce. He tried to hold back his smile.

Sakura opened the nearest chair for Sageki to take a seat. With his nose raised and one eye closed in disapproval he sat on the chair and willingly got positioned for his breakfast. Sakura took the seat in front of Sageki and Sasuke joined next to her.

Sageki gazed the small amount of space between the two of them amongst the large wooden table. The distaste in his mouth grew and he made it apparent with his folded arms across his chest.

Sakura grabbed the bowl of front of him and began to pour the porridge into it. Sasuke lifted the large plate of eggplant, waiting to help put a spoonful into Sageki's bowl. Sakura handed Sageki's bowl to Sasuke. She continued to fill up Sasuke's plate with porridge. After adding eggplant and sprinkling a few pickled cucumber, Sasuke threw on a hefty size of baked salmon to the top of Sageki's plate.

"Hey, he's only four years old- he can't finish all that" Sakura reminded Sasuke with a smile. He had obviously never served a child. He ignored her as he handed the plate to Sageki.

"Well, he's going to get big soon. He might even be taller than me" Sasuke said with a small hint of pride in his tone.

"We should feed him as much as we can so he can grow even taller than Itachi" Sasuke added.

"You're right, I will be taller than you" Sageki threatened him as he received his bowl. He looked down at it. Sageki's favorite part of the salmon, the crispy skin, was given to him. Sasuke caught Sageki's little eyes shine with pleasure as he eyeballed the salmon skin. It was Sasuke's favorite part too, he had hoped Sageki would enjoy it more than him.

"Might as well eat, you've got a busy day of training today" Sakura remarked as she finished serving Sasuke's bowl and placing it in front of him. Sageki nodded in agreement with Sakura as he began digging his spoon into his food with excitement. Sasuke smiled at his vicious appetite before looking over at Sakura with a smile.

They both looked at each other lovingly for a moment.

"What kind of training?" Sasuke said, breaking their gaze.

"Well, Kakashi usually takes him at noon on Sunday to do shuriken and juujitsu basics at the training grounds" Sakura commented as she served herself last. She grabbed a spoon and began to eat, without thinking twice about it. Sasuke scoffed with a little laughter at the thought. Kakashi teaching his son? Who was Kakashi in comparison to him? Kakashi was no match for him. He could teach Sageki better...To his surprise, a little jealousy trickled into his stomach as the thought seeped into his mind. Everyone ate as Sasuke sat there, lost in thought.

"...What if I took him today?" Sasuke asked Sakura with hesitation in his words, understanding how complicated the favor truly was.

Sakura paused and looked up at Sasuke with pity. Sageki also looked up from his bowl, he held a look of concern. There was a moment of heavy silence.

Sakura looked around the room, stumbling on what words to respond with. Sageki eyeballed the two from his bowl, considering the hesitation in the air.

"Sasuke, if anyone were to catch you with him, it would...raise questions" Sakura said softly, trying not to hurt his feelings. "Besides, he would be in danger if"- she got cut off.

"Kakashi is nothing to him. No one suspects Kakashi of being his father, or do they?"

"Well, Kakashi isn't a criminal, wanted by the entire town" Sakura boldly informed him, holding a little resentment in her voice.

"Then, I can take him training out in the woods in the outskirts of Konoha, no one will find us" Sasuke logically explained.

"You think that's safe? I'm just going to let you disappear with my son?" Sakura shook her head at him with a bit of an attitude.

"You're scared people will connect the dots if they see me with him? You think you can keep this a secret? For how long?" Sasuke asked her, crossing his arms as he looked over at her disapprovingly. It was the same look Sageki gave her all the time, she knew it well. Sakura looked Sasuke with a baffled expression. A million responses crossed her mind, none of them convincing.

"The second his eyes come out, what are you planning on" Sasuke explained with his voice raised to Sakura. His voice conveyed an anger that Sakura had never known Sasuke to be holding.

Sasuke's argument was cut short by a piece of eggplant landing directly above his eye from across the table.

Sasuke froze.

Sakura rose her hand up slowly to cover her gaping mouth as it hung open in stunning disbelief. The room was silent before Sakura slowly started to laugh.

Sasuke turned to look at Sageki who was boldly standing up in his seat with his spoon reloaded with an eggplant and aimed directly at Sasuke. Sakura watched in great humor as she tried to withhold her laughter from erupting. The tension between the two was identical, it was as thought each was simply a mirror of the other.

"You don't yell at my mama, demon" Sageki snapped at him. They held a long stare amongst each other.

Sakura continued her gentle laughter as she grabbed a hand towel beside her plate and wiped Sasuke's forehead clean.

"Look at him Sasuke," she said holding her arm out at Sageki.

"His life is made. What kind of horrible struggles could he possibly come across that would make his eyes come out? I just don't think it's likely" she explained.

"Look at what an absolute troublemaker he is, what makes you think he's not going to struggle?" Sasuke said as he pressed his finger into the table.

"You can't put that against him, he got that directly from your genes" Sakura argued.

"Then that's exactly my point" Sasuke snapped before he stopped in the middle of his sentence.

His shoulders rose in with tension. Sakura suddenly preceded to follow in his panic. They both looked at each other with their eyes wide.

Sageki shifted his eyes between the two as they stared at each other in uncertainty. He noticed they felt something he didn't, the panic in the air was heavy. Sasuke suddenly threw his hands on the table and vaulted to the bedroom in a flash. In that same moment Sakura sprinted to throw Sasuke's plate and utensils in the sink before hurrying back to address Sageki at the table.

"Mama?" Sageki asked in confusion.

"Don't say a word about this to anyone Sageki. It's only for you and me to know okay? Our secret, not a word." Sakura tried convincing Sageki. A quick, loud knock was heard on the front door. Sageki's eyes were wide in fear as he looked over at the door. He had never seen his mother so unnerved in his life, it shook him to his core. Sakura walked anxiously from the table to the door, taking her time to open it.

Sakura faked an unconvincing surprise to the person at the door.

"Wow! You're early today aren't you?" Sakura smiled through her teeth.

"I couldn't wait for our training session today, I hope you don't mind that I came a bit early" Kakashi spoke out from behind the door. Sakura opened the door wider and allowed him to enter.

"Not at all" She said with a bit of hesitation, "...we were just eating breakfast" she explained as Kakashi entered the house. Kakashi walked over to an smiling Sageki.

"Grandpa Kakashi!" Sageki shouted out with his arms open. Kakashi hugged Sageki before patting his head in delight,

"Morning, Geki" Kakashi told him with a smile.

Sakura closed the door, mouthing the word 'fuck' in total disbelief as her back was turned to the living room. She eyeballed the dark crack of the bedroom door down the hall. Sasuke had to escape from the window without getting caught in the middle of the day. One slip in hiding his chakra signal, or any suspicious noise would alert the Hokage standing in her living room of Sasuke's presence. Her stomach ate at her in anxiety. Sakura turned to face Kakashi and Sageki, hiding her nervous demeanor.

"Let me serve you a plate, you hungry? I made a lot of extra" Sakura asked Kakashi nicely.

"It smells very good. I think I might take some, if you don't mind" Kakashi agreed.

"Don't worry, I can serve you!" Sakura said rapidly as Kakashi walked over to the kitchen. He eyeballed the only single dirty bowl in the sink with steaming warm porridge still inside of it. He looked up at Sakura as she quickly grabbed a clean plate and rushed Kakashi to the table.

Kakashi watched Sakura intently as she began serving him nervously, he sat down on the seat next to Sakura- it was warm. His suspicion only grew as Sageki held his silence, a nervous tension about him. Sakura began small talk, discussing the hospital and Hokage work with Kakashi. He listened to her as he watched the two, trying to pinpoint the strange energy in the air.

Sageki tried to explain his week at school to Kakashi, bragging about his high scores among his kindergarten classmates. He chattered non-stop about irrelevant stories and asked for Kakashi to teach him many strange tricks today during training. Kakashi didn't say a word as they all ate together, Sakura and Sageki teaming up to keep the conversation going.

Once the conversation died down and their plates were all empty. Sakura sat up and began collecting plates to take to the sink.

"Well Sageki, are you ready for some real training today?" Kakashi asked the pink haired boy from across the table. Sageki nodded enthusiastically before getting out of his seat.

"Brush your teeth and get dressed, don't wear your nice shirt!" She shouted to Sageki as he sprinted into his bedroom. Sakura sat up from her seat and began collecting the plates on the table. She quietly reached over to grab Kakashi's plate. He jerked in shock as he spotted a purple and red bruise along Sakura's neck.

'Could it be?...it's impossible', Kakashi thought to himself.

"Have you been training a lot lately Sakura?" Kakashi inquired as she cleared the table.

"Not in particular, why do you ask?" Sakura asked innocently, not looking much into the question.

"Because of the hickey on your shoulder" Kakashi asked frankly.

Sakura's heart skipped a beat. She could feel her soul sliding out of her body as a cold chill whipped down her spine. Lude memories of her night replayed into her memory rapidly. She shook her head after an awkward moment of silence.

"Oh…"she said, chewing on the best explanation.

"I was training with Ten Ten recently, she hit me really good with the training sword on the neck. Funny, she said the same thing and wouldn't stop laughing about it. Isn't that just funny?" Sakura rambled frantically. She walked to the kitchen sink with her arms full of plates. Scurrying to hide her blush in the safety of the kitchen, away from Kakashi's eyes. He continued to talk to her from his seat at the table.

"Is that so? I didn't know she was already back from her mission. Guess she just didn't report to me immediately after coming home" Kakashi shrugged. His tone was dripping in distrust, he knew Sakura was hiding something with someone.

Naruto was the obvious choice to cross his mind, the two of them had grown very close since Sageki came into the picture. Naruto supported Sageki's upbringing as much as any father would. No one was more involved in his life than Naruto, which meant Sakura got very close with him. The relationship would only benefit Sageki, Kakashi wouldn't dare disapprove of it- although he felt that Hinata would be heartbroken. Kakashi began to grin to himself as he thought of the idea. He didn't want to make it difficult for Sakura by probing her oblivious lies. He decided to skip over the interrogation and keep her secret to himself.

Sageki came running out of his room charging at Kakashi with open arms. Kakashi let himself get pounced by the boy, in an affectionate manner. He lifted him up and noticed his shirt was backwards. Kakashi chuckled at him before throwing the boy over his shoulder and standing up.

"I'll be back home around 3pm, Kakashi Sensei. Please take good care of him, don't be too rough with him this time" she pleaded as she walked over.

She admired the loving relationship between the two as Kakashi smiled at her with the boy dangling from his shoulder. It was a big contrast to the tense air shared moments ago between Sasuke and Sageki. She sighed before leaning over to kiss Sageki's cheeks. He laughed and swatted away Sakura's affectionate kisses in a playful manner. She put her hand on Kakashi's shoulder in appreciation. Kakashi nodded at her.

"I promise I'll return him with at least three mobile limbs this time." Kakashi joked as he walked towards the door.

He opened the door and turned to Sakura, "and...be sure to put ice on that bruise" he said before giving Sakura a wink. Sakura was taken aback by the brash comment.

She smiled nervously as she waved bye to the boys.

They both waved and said their goodbyes as they disappeared down the hallway to the apartment stairs.

Sakura closed the door and bolted it. She released all her pent up stress and rested her weight on the door, letting out a heavy sigh.

"That was so stressful. Oh my god" she told herself as she smacked her own forehead. Her heart was racing and she felt like she needed to lie down. She slowly started walking to the comfort of her bedroom. Although Sasuke was long gone, she was hoping that lying down on that bed that carried his scent might help her anxiety. She entered her room lost in thought as she closed the door and rested herself on her bed, clutching her chest.

Moments passed before a startled squeak left her lips. She spotted a moving object in her peripheral vision from the shadows. She turned her head to see none other than Sasuke walking over to her bed from the corner of the room. Sakura was about to question him before noticing the look on his face. He reached down and lifted his shirt over his head, tossing it across the room as he approached her with lustful eyes.

Sakura was absolutely speechless. Sasuke should have left! The danger loomed over her as she realized that if they were caught, that would be the end of her. She couldn't believe he was walking up to her, shirtless like a panther waiting to pounce. The sense of danger gave her a rush of adrenaline.

"Why didn't you leave?" She blurted out in disbelief. Sasuke climbed over her on the bed, trapping her under him. His eyes immediately above hers as his smoldering look entranced her.

"I thought you might need a round four, seeing how stressed you are" Sasuke whispered to her lips.

"You are always my source of stress, Uchiha Sasuke" she told him as she watched his eyes and mouth hovering over hers.

Sakura had so much to protest at the moment that she wasn't sure where to start. Her vast collection of anger all dissolved from her mind the moment Sasuke pressed his hips against her pelvis, while he pulled the bed covers over both of them.

In the darkness of the bedsheets, she melted obediently underneath his passionate kiss.

Her plans for the rest of the evening were to be cancelled for more…. important matters.

* * *

If you enjoyed the story and would like another chapter

Please leave a comment/review below

Thank you


End file.
